A Bleeding Rose
by sugarbunny
Summary: When Serena has a fatal illness, she tries to conceal it. But when she know she's gonna die, will she be able to be brave?Read the revised chapter one!!!It's important!!!completely different from chapter one unrevised!!!
1. prologue

A/n: Hey ppl!!! This is my first fic. Tell me if you thought it sucked, it rocked, that kinda thing. Suggestions Appreciated!!! On with the fic!!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Serena was shocked. Still. Early this morning, she had gone for a check-up. And the results were not gratifying. The doctor had said that they suspected that she had leukemia. Nothing was for sure, they had said, but very likely. She was very scared. No, terrified. Serena managed to stumble through the day. When she got to the scout meeting, she got yelled at again from Raye. "WHERE WERE YOU???" she had yelled. Then, when Serena didn't respond, and she always did, Raye softened. "What's wrong?" she said this time, more gently then before. "Nothing," Serena replied, and Raye didn't push her. When she went with the scouts to the arcade, they saw Darien there. " Hey Serena!" he said. "Hi," Serena replied softly. She saw Reenie behind him and greeted her. Reenie said hi back. She was a bit shocked that Meatball head was talking to her. "What were you guys doing?" Serena asked, still very softly. Darien was getting very worried. "Nothing a Meatball Head should know!" Reenie exclaimed, trying to get the old Serena back. " Alright. I understand. I gotta go now." Serena said in the same faint voice. Everyone gaped at her as she didn't shout, scream, or wail. And she wasn't teary either. She was a complete mystery. When Serena went home, she told her family what the doctor told her. " What!?!?!? Oh, my baby's gonna die!" was her mother's immediate exclamation. Her dad just went to the wall and started to bang his head on the wall while muttering, "Damn, damn, damn." Her brother went chalk white. He hugged a surprised Serena while whispering, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean!" "Shhh, shhh. It's alright. I think you're the best little brother a girl could have." Serena tried to soothe him, but he pulled away and went sobbing by. Serena sighed, and hoped this wouldn't be how her friends reacted when she told them. This was going to be a long day. 


	2. chapterone

A/n: Hi!!! This is the first chapter of my first fic! Oh, and the * * means that they're thinking this. Enjoy!!! Chapter One: Fallen Petals  
  
*What am I going to do? I can't tell the scouts about this, not even Raye. Not even Darien.* * This is harder than I thought.*  
Today was her check-up. Today was the day that she was gonna figure out if she had leukemia or not. Serena swallowed. She was going to find out if she had cancer. This was not going to be easy. She sighed. * I suppose that I shouldn't tell anyone. Can I do that?* She sighed again. * I have to.* She suddenly felt weak. * No! I can't faint! Not when I'm on the street! This is bad. Very bad.* "Oof!" Serena and Darien crashed. " Oh sorry Serena," Darien was brushing himself off and not looking up to see that Serena had fainted. (A/n Stupid! Yeah, go ahead, brush yourself off when your girlfriend faints! ; )  
"Serena? Serena?" Darien was worried now. When he finally looks up, she was unmoving on the sidewalk. He lifted her in his arms (A/n: Awwwww! Isn't that cute?) , and carried her to the Arcade. Raye started to yell, but then she saw Serena in Darien's arms, unconscious. Her eyes softened, and asked worriedly, "What happened?" "Well, she bumped into me, and then she fainted," Darien didn't lift his gaze from Serena's still form.  
"What did you do?" Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina all said this in unison, Lita and Raye loudest. "I didn't do anything!!!" Darien was frustrated. "Look, we should probably get Serena home. I don't want her dad breathing down my neck any harder than he already is," Darien started to lift Serena again. "Okay," Amy was trying to restrain the others, especially since they all knew how bad Serena's dad's temper was. (A/n: please tell me what their names are, I only know their Japanese names!!!) All the girls decided to go along, so that Serena's dad didn't get too upset.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY???" Serena's dad wasn't exactly ecstatic to see them. Serena's mom whispered something in Serena's dad's ear. He paled, and then he nodded gravely and said gruffly, "Please take her into the living room, and set her down on the couch. Darien did just that. "Serena didn't tell you did she?" Her dad was asking them quietly. "Tell us what?" All were surprised. "So she didn't tell you." Serena's dad was getting paler and paler. * I shouldn't tell them if Serena didn't want me to.* So he made up a very, very, lame excuse. "Uh. about.uh. how. uh, she did very well in school today! Yeah that's it!" (A/n: man, I was not kidding when I said lame.) The scouts and Darien exchanged glances. They were obviously thinking the same thing. * Serena didn't even come home yet, how does he know?* But he was obviously very vexed, so they thought it was wise to just leave him. Serena's dad was very relieved at this, and said that they were welcome back any time. They were all surprised at the warm good-bye.  
*Something fishy is going on here.* was all of their last thoughts as  
they left.  
"No. This can't be. How could our angel get such a fatal disease?" Her  
dad was pounding the table. "Well, dear, all we can do now is bring her  
to the doctor, but there really is no doubt this time." Serena's mom was  
trying hard to fight tears. They hugged. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/n: Hello! I know, I know, I need to stop changing stuff. But I'm going to stick with these chapters from now on! At least I hope so. ;) Oh, and I suggest you read the revised edition before this. Otherwise, you are going to say, "Huh?" I assure you, you will. The *revised* edition of chapter one is better. Makes it get to the point. Well, actually, the other chapter got to the point faster, but it was too sudden. Enjoy!  
Chapter 2!!! Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be alright.  
Later that day, Serena woke up to find that she was in the hospital. They were talking in hushed whispers, but she caught snatches of it. "But we can't. well alright. no I don't think so. okay, fine," was all she could distinguish. "What are you guys talking about?" Serena tried to lift herself up while she said this, but she felt too weak to. "Don't! Lie down honey," Mrs. Tsukino was trying to say this with a cheery smile, but failed. "What were you talking about Mom?" Serena tried again to get an answer. "Nothing really important, why don't you get dressed, and we can leave?" Mrs. Tsukino was still trying to sound happy unsuccessfully. "Alright, but you know what I said, tomorrow," the doctor was still behind them. "Okay doctor," was all that Mr. Tsukino said. (A/n I finally found out something to call them! Gee, aren't I a genius? Haha, yeah. Right.)  
On the way home, Serena was quiet. Then she spoke up. "Am I going to be alright?" "Why, of course honey! Where did you get such an idea that you aren't?" Mr. Tsukino was fidgeting nervously as he said this. "Well, you two are really quiet, and it got me nervous." Serena stated this. "Nothing's going to happen. Just a little check-up tomorrow. Nothing to worry about!" He chuckled nervously. They made a point of talking noisily after that. Serena knew there was something that they weren't telling her something.  
Her parents had told her that she had bumped into Darien, and fainted. * Oh no! * was her first thought. But they told her that they just said that she had been tired lately. She was relieved when she heard that. * Maybe it's time to tell them * * Are you crazy??? They would be worried, and wait on your hand and foot, plus, they definitely wouldn't let you fight!!! * Her mind was arguing with itself. Serena sighed. She decided against telling them. * It's for the best. * * I hope so. I really hope so. * Serena had to wait 'till tomorrow to get any real results from her doctor.  
The next day, she found out that she had leukemia. However, it was just a weak case so far. She could beat it if she did it all right. But Serena knew that she was going to die. Her doctor said that she mustn't get worked up, or participate in any physical activities. But it was her job. * Too bad. But if it means that I have to die rather than thousands of people, then mote it be.(A/n: If you don't know what this means, it kinda means so be it. Only in a more dramatic way.)  
Serena grunted. The youmas were getting more powerful. Damn. That certainly sucks. (A/n: I give up the stars.) Moon crescent blast!!! (A/n: Sorry, I forget her attack. Bear with me.) That got rid of the youma fast enough. Everyone rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Raye was very concerned for her best friend. She was always in her own world now, even if she pretended to be her own bubbly, cheerful self. But Raye wasn't fooled, if everyone else was.  
"Yeah, I just need to stay at the temple a while and heal, if it's alright with you?" Raye nodded. They supported Serena to the temple when they had de-transformed. They slowly scattered, not wanting to draw attention. They would have left sooner, but they were all very concerned for their princess. Especially Darien. "So you're sure that you are going to be alright?" He finally said. "Yeah," Serena smiled at him. He smiled back, but it was hesitant. Serena sighed. "You need to go now. You are going to draw attention to us. Go! I'll see you later." Serena knew that Darien was very worried. He nodded nervously, and left, saying a soft goodbye.  
"Serena?" Raye wanted to talk. "Yeah?" Serena was sitting on Raye's bed. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? I know there is something, might as well tell me," Raye added the last part when she saw that Serena was about to argue. "I want to, but I can't. Do you understand?" Serena was telling the truth. "Yeah. Yeah I do," Raye and Serena talked about other things from then on. When Serena said she had to go, she added something to her goodbye, seeing that Raye was completely concerned for her. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be alright." She left, and Raye frowned, know that there was something going on.  
  
A/n: Sorry for all the pop-ups! I just had to add in there some stuff. Anyways, keep on reviewing! It brightens my day like watching Gilmore Girls. (It's a funny t.v. show.) those who have watched it will know what I'm talking about. How do those two work so well together? 


	4. Chapter Three

A/n: Okay, no more pop up notes. I tried to make the last chapter a little long and interesting. If I offended anyone, sorry. I have no idea how, but sorry. Oh, and the thingies that I forgot to put on the other fanfics are all in this chapter. Disowny thing: I don't own Sailor Moon. Man I wish I did! If I did, then I would make a figure just like me and insert myself as Darien's girlfriend! He is sooooo cute. But, sadly, I don't own it (Darn!) so don't sue me. Pretty please? Chapter Three: The Truth  
In the morning, Serena was resting in her bed. Her mother said that she could skip school, since she had been bruising and ALMOST fainting. She would've skipped anyway, she needed to go to the doctor. Serena dressed in a white jogging bra with a powder blue off the shoulder sweater. Then she completed the outfit with white leggings and white sneakers. Then she went to the doctor. When he was done, Dr. Brown (No, this isn't an Everwood cross-over, I just like the name.) turned and just stared at Serena for the longest time. Serena was getting impatient for news. "Doctor, do I have leukemia?" she finally asked. "Yeah. Yeah, you do. I'm sorry Serena. But it seems like many of the bruises were not from the sickness itself, but from physical activity. You got too sick from the injuries, and I'm afraid that no medicine can help. We can try, but I'm afraid that the chances for you to get better are slim to none," Dr. Brown looked sad when he said this. "Okay," Serena was actually very calm about this, since she had prepared herself for death ever since she faced her first Negaverse monster. She left, and decided that Luna deserved to know about her sickness.  
"Hey Luna!" Serena tried to sound cheerful. Luna didn't notice, she was too busy being all excited. She and Artemis had been "getting it on" the past few weeks. Then she noticed how sad Serena looked. "What's wrong, Serena?" Luna wanted to know. "Well. you deserve to know Luna. I have. I," She suddenly found it hard to speak. She was starting to cry. "What? What's wrong?" Luna was worried now. Her parents had not been their usual selves lately. They didn't remember to feed her at the right time, and didn't clean her litter box. Sammy had been particularly been very delicate with his sister.  
"I have leukemia," Serena stated this calmly when she was done crying. Luna stared at Serena in disbelief. "You.you must be kidding. You have to be. Tell me that you're joking!" Luna said this when she found her voice again. "I could, but it wouldn't be true," Serena was still saying this in her calm voice. "No. No.this can't be!" Luna was looking desperate. "Of course it can," Serena was trying to calm the panicky cat down. "But.what about the Negaverse? What about the Scouts? What about me?" Luna said the last part quietly. "You will be perfectly fine, as well as the scouts. They have always been very powerful, combined, nothing can stop them. They just need to believe in themselves. Luna, I bet that when I'm gone, everyone will be fighting to keep you. Unless you want to stay here," Serena was calm, and in that way made Luna calm. She really did have the aspects of a leader. The way that she could calm down her companions. Just like the princess. Wait. No, it couldn't be. Could it? 


End file.
